Ironies
by WisdomOfTheAgesTrue
Summary: Long before her submission into the Institute of War, Ahri had always been striving for what she'd believe lacked inside her very self. Humanity. As the time spent on the Field's of Justice lengthened, she unearth many dark truths about her goal leading to questions and conflicts between her and characters residing in Runeterra. (I suck at summaries). Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Silence. That was how she liked it, although things rarely went in favour of her liking. Nevertheless, it was a rare opportunity. Being able to hear none but her own subtle footsteps echoing amongst marbled walls as she stroll passed the Institute's widened hallways. The full moons ethereal shine illuminating pale column walls.

Those who partook or shared connections with the Fields of Justice knew the significance of such a monthly event. A time where Participants and Summoners alike were able to indulge in Runeterra's worldly pleasures, leaving the vicinity practically soulless. Perfect for her to go by unnoticed even through the busiest of areas, though it was not how she planned to spend such a short coming night. Unlike many of her wrongful desires she had been falsely accused of, there were others that she enjoyed (not liked they wasted a single thought on any of them).

Not too far south of the great Institute, sat nothing but a humble town. In such town dwelled a tavern with fortnightly performances by an anonymous bard whose enigmatic voice caught her attention many moons ago whilst idling about. The strumming of his strings in perfect harmony with life-filled vocals were no doubt what touch her heart closer than any other could. And when the clapping of hands died down after each of his performances, she simply longed for the chance to feel the same once again. A chance where she could sincerely enjoy herself once more with no one harassing her with spiteful intensions. It was no doubt that time of the fortnight where the mysterious performer showed once again and without a moment's hesitation she stepped out upon the end of the great hallway. The two cauldrons ever so blazing brightly at the entrance. With cloak in hand, she sheltered her tails and concealed her odd protrusions with the hood whilst stepping downwards ivory steps, with the intention of hiding what most know her by as Ahri.  
_

It was to no surprise that the street markets where more crowded than just the usual folk, with many of the Institute's members enjoying the pleasures such a town had to offer. Others who were more adventurous travel off the further lands, sometimes even going as far as her homeland. Though their returns were not so timely, often incurring the wrath of the higher ups. A privilege it was. To walk past many whom she'd known whilst doing her part as a "Champion" only to go by unnoticed. Smells and sounds of freshly made delicacies decorating store entrances with adults and children alike scrambling to purchase the freshest ones available. Oh the joy stamped on their faces when sweet confectionary touched their lips. A marvelled sight for the Nine-Tailed Fox to behold, but also one that triggered a yearning ache deep inside. She shook off the thought with a solemn smile and with a quick readjustment of her leather hood; she hurried pass oncoming crowds towards the tavern upon a lowly hill.

That all too familiar scent of ale wrinkled her nose as she made her way past unsuspecting customers inside the stuffy tavern. A sense of vulnerability indulged her as she slipped pass drunken oafs and purple cloaked colleagues alike, which would not have been half as bad if it was not for the shear noise coming from the vicinity. _More crowded than usual. _She thought, knowing that they were here for the very same reason she was.

Ahri continued pass the fiery hearth, deeper into the common room making her way towards the counter hidden in the shadows. To her expectations, the oaken bench was unoccupied. A terrible view of the vicinity no doubt, but the safest she felt compared to the rest along with the fact that the ever so disruptive noises quietened to a lower hum. Despite how many times she had made her appearance around these areas, the sheer number of men and the volume always made her uncomfortable. Her ears twitching at the snotty laughter echoing from the bowels of clearly intoxicated men; Men who boasted of their past which to her, contained dark deeds. Ones that caused her tails to shrivel at the mere thought of them. Many a time had she overhead such conversations before. After the disgusting occasional burp of course.

"What would it be for ya tonight?" An unexpected voice said.  
Ahri glanced up peeking from her hood only to quickly fix her gaze to the floor once again. _  
_"Just a wench." She said to herself relieved.  
"Sir?" The wench replied, tapping her visibly worned footwear impatiently.  
"Oh. Umm… Just tea would do, thank you." She replied, her voice trying to impersonate that of a man. The wench lifted her eyebrow, surprised by her request.  
"Not a pint of the usual?" She questioned, perhaps hearing her wrong for the first time.  
"Just tea thank you."  
"Not my business ta belittles a customer's request but ya cup would require a little wait. Tis been awhile since the kettle last boiled."  
"Not a problem at all. Sorry for the trouble."  
And with a flick of the wench's greasy hair, she left Ahri back how she'd like to be; Alone.

Lost in trance, Ahri stared out the smokey windows, into the alleyway long enough to finally witness the first flakes of snow gliding towards the dirt ground. _Anytime now. _She sighed, a deep yet satisfying sigh turning her attention towards a crude wooden stage into the distance. The usual laughter and chattering dying down to whispers and shuffling of feet brought to an abrupt stop as customers made their way to vacant seats. Everyone seemed to be fitted in a place like they belonged. Everyone except Ahri who shared no pleasure of company with another. Though it bother her, it was not enough to stop her anticipated enjoyment.

As the bard stepped upon the wooden platform, dull claps and coughing were heard from the crowd. He too was shrouded in mystery. Anonymous to all behind a wooden mask, resembling nothing but a quaint smile, along with his hair presumably tucked under a black silken bandana.

The Bard drew upon his fiddle. An ivory coloured instrument. Taking a deep, sincere bow, the musician placed his fingers upon gutted strings and began strumming chords whilst humming to a tune. A somewhat stunning yet melodic sound. Ahri immediately awoke from her drowsiness caused by her half-finished mug of tea. Her ears perking up underneath her hood, receiving the musical delight that wavered through the air. A song he had played before, amongst one of her favourites. She sat physically unmoved yet her heart longing to inch closer. To be immersed in such a beautiful voice yet unable to as others may recognise her. _Perhaps a word with him after the night alone. _She thought, but shaken from her head. _Impossible. Besides, approaching him would very much dishonour his reason of concealing himself in the first place._

Lost in thought and completely unaware of her surroundings, a figure sat beside her. Though not close, it was enough to shift her mood to the usual uncomfortableness. Ahri's eyes rolled slowly to the mysterious figure's side. It didn't seem to notice. Much like her, it wore a hood shadowing him from the rest. Eyeing further below, it was clear it was a male. Judging from his posture and build which was something Ahri tried hard to perfect for the art of disguise. It also came to her attention that the figure ordered the very exact beverage she did only moments ago, though not touched as steam still hovered above. Odd, but unquestionable. She decided to shake the thought away to enjoy the rest of the Bard's performance. Perhaps why he was here too.  
_

The once roaring flames were brought to embers once the Bard's performance came to an end. With another bow followed by muttering and claps, he exited the stage and into the kitchen's, presumably leaving from the back. Ahri's gaze traced his very steps, all the way to the fluttering of wooden doors, longing for his return. _Until next time…_

Many of the customers began making their way out. Sounds of shifting furniture and clattering of cutlery filled the air once again. It was brought to her realisation that the mysterious figure was still indeed beside her and with less people present, it soon became oddly uncomfortable. She rose silently, in hopes of not disturbing the figure's gaze at the others leaving the tavern. Dusting off her cloak she proceeded for the exit only to be stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Could it be?" It mocked menacingly. Although its source was closer to the stage, it pierced louder than ever. A gut wrenching sensation filled her stomach. _Oh please let me out.  
_"Aye it could." Responded another. "His presence can never be masked, no matter how hard you try… Temptress."  
Ahri's lips curled. Fist clenched, she stood unresponsive. _Of all places, why now? _She screamed internally, cursing her dumbstruck luck.  
"A beautiful performance indeed. A surprise you'd show up in a dump such as this to watch as well." The initial voice spoke. His creeping smile evident underneath those deep purple robes.  
"A shame my dear friend missed it. Oh how he used to love singing. Too bad he is no more." The sarcasm in his voice was evident made even more so by his snickering companions. _  
Be brave, be calm. Don't give him what he wants. Not like the last time, oh please no. _Those thoughts echoing in her mind, mustering whatever strength she had left.

Her unmoving stature brought little irritation to the purple cloaked menace.  
"Where have you been my dear?" His voice mocked. "We've missed you. We've wanted to tell you that we are willing to forget everything. Leave behind what had been done, but at a price. A simple price… One which you surely have no troubles providing…" His tongue encircling his lips as he reached out towards the Nine-Tailed Fox, back up with lustful snickers.  
"Come, surely you would be more than obliged to surrender yourself. That is your nature is it not? Ah—"  
And before the two touched. A wave of odour, foul smelling odour permeated through the tavern, followed by a brown dusty cloud.  
"Wh.. what the d-devil is this?!" The purple cloaked figure cried. Their eyes blinded and tongue stained by such an awful stench.

Though unpleasant, Ahri couldn't help but feel relieved, but not for long as an arm reach for a cloak, tugging her through the misty air towards the tavern entrance.  
"Come!" He said. "Hurry!"  
An unfamiliar voice, but one which she'd follow over the purple's any day. With a loud thud, the doors flew open with two foul smelling, cloak covered strangers darting out from the tavern into the snowy night. As much of the odour was gone, she looked upon the figure in front, still tagging her along. An all too familiar scent entering her nose and she'd realise who it was (somewhat) that had rescued her.  
"M-my thanks." She hesitated, upon deep heavy breaths.  
"My pleasure." He replied, obviously as breath taken as she was. His cloak dropped by the cold winds revealing her saviour's face. A noticeable smile visible. "Ahri."

_  
**Hello :) Thank you for reading my first chapter of an attempted fanfiction. Thought it isn't my first time writing, it is indeed when it comes to uploading, so criticism is more than welcome (but please be gentle o/o").**


	2. Chapter 2

What seemed like days were only a few short hours as their carriage approached to a slow gallop. Ahri and her mysterious saviour rode silent. No exchange of words or glances. _It's to rouse as little suspicion as possible from the four others riding with them. _She thought in efforts of breaking the tense atmosphere. It m_ust be. _But she still could not overlook that question that lingered on her mind. _No harm in starting a conversation.  
_"W-what did you do back there? The brown mist o-of." Her words brought to a halt as his head began lifting, as if he was asleep before.  
"Manure." He replied.  
"I'm not following."  
"I flung my bag of manure onto them; the men who were harassing you. Was conflicted about leaving it outside the tavern before entering to avoid oddities but seemed like it proved useful after all." He chuckled under his cloak. "She's not going to be too glad about that. Nor will the plants but there is always another chance. They'll survive."  
Sitting utterly confused, Ahri simply stared at him scratching at his hood. Completely unable to comprehend how or what happened. It also seemed that their little odd conversation had caught the ears of the other travelling companions; three men and an elderly woman. _Nothing special about them, perhaps commoners who inhabit these lands_. Their eyeing caused Ahri to shift upon her seat; hood brought lower to shield piercing stares. _Oh gods, how long is this going to drag on? Where are we going? How does this anonymous man know my name? _Questions upon questions, but she'd thought to ask the one that troubled her the most.  
"Who are y-."  
"Hey, you two. Your stop." Interrupted the carriage driver.  
As the wooden wagon halted to a stop, Ahri and her still anonymous partner hopped onto loose gravelled tracks. With a fumble of his pockets, he produced two small copper coins and handed it to the driver. Without an exchange of words and a short grunt, the wheels began turning once more with the carriage riding off into the flat distance.

With only the chirping of crickets in her mind, Ahri soon noticed their destination. Nothing. Well, nothing besides what seemed like a log house in the distance surrounded by leagues of fences with a distant forest beyond that. Low lined clouds or trees, she couldn't tell as night was still present.  
"Come." He said, gesturing towards the wooden house.  
Ahri had no choice but to follow, despite her fears. _Perhaps he's just like them. Taking advantage of a maiden in distress and hoping for her to cling helplessly only to be abused later. _She then remembered what he'd do and knowing that he did them to a group of summoners, the consequences would surely be dire. _ Unlikely that he'd risk his life and reputation just to have his way with me. _And hence she shook away her initial thoughts with little relief.

Her still anonymous saviour produced a key as they approached what seemed like the front entrance of the house. With a quick turn and creaking of rusty hinges the door swung open to a seemingly simple inside. A short legged table in the middle with cushions as seats, to the sides is what seemed like a kitchen as a hallway to perhaps rooms. _Small, yet cosy.  
"_Make yourself comfortable." He whispered. "I know it isn't much, but its home."  
Flattered by sudden hospitality, Ahri could not rebut and obeyed. She sat upon the cushions glancing to and fro the vicinity with little to no light but a short lit candle upon the table.  
"I know you have many questions but perhaps give me your cloak and a moment. I'd be very much delighted if she didn't wake up to such a surprise." He said, still with a whisper.  
"Who?" Ahri asked, mimicking his tone.  
"Brother?!" Shouted another's, her voice breaking their mutual whispers. "Why did you return such late into the night? I was worried sick."  
The girl that spoke paid no attention to Ahri sitting upon their living room. She wore what seemed like sleeping attire whilst lazily holding an oiled lamp.  
"I'm sorry; I had some troubles along the road and may have lost the manure you had me bought… B-but she needed my help, I couldn't just—."  
"She?" Her eyebrow's raised. "That's unlike of you dear brother. A discount on produce may be, but this is surely a first that you've mentioned a 'she'" The girl began chuckling. Her brother (or what Ahri assumed him to be) stood in a defensive posture, indecisive on whether to shield from his sister's oncoming rage or uncontrollable laughter.  
"It seems like you have come of age finally huh, big brother?" Her laughter dying down. "Very well then, who is this damsel you've managed to rescue?"  
He nodded into the direction of the living room, where Ahri sat silent and awkward, with no clue how to react in such a situation such as this.

It was the drop of her oil lamp and flickering out of its flame had she realised exactly who sat upon her living room. Flabbergasted, she stepped back a couple of paces, hands caught on her face.  
"C-could she b-be?" She stuttered.  
"Why don't you ask?"  
"A-are you by chance the Nine-Tailed Fox, a champion in the league, Ahri?!"  
Ahri, still uncomprehensive of the situation said what came to the top of her mind.  
"Pleasure to meet you." A sincere smile carved upon her face.  
Silence overtook the room. The girl perhaps still to shock to speak just knelt gasping for air.  
Many moments later, she gathered up her senses to speak once again and began approaching Ahri slowly.  
"And to think I had to be a summoner just to see you upon the Fields of Justice… Brother… How did you..?"  
"Like I said, she was in need of my help. I couldn't just leave…"  
"But you brought her here! A champion of the league into our humble abode… Oh my, I am way above my heads… I must still be d-d-d-dreaming." Incomprehensible mutters and heavy breaths followed.  
"Ever since she was small, she'd dreamt of becoming a great summoner, and you were amongst one of her favourites." Her brother informed Ahri, in hopes of clearing any uncomfortable misconceptions. "So as you can see she's a little umm… overjoyed."  
"Y-yes I can see that." Said Ahri, shifting awkwardly away by her ever approaching presence.  
"W-wow you're more beautiful than I'd ever imagined."

It was perhaps the good part of the hour that was spent calming an overly excited girl and calming her down to the point of her speech being understandable. The three sat around the small table, with Ahri directly opposite her fan. The brother had also removed his cloak that Ahri forgotten he still wore. It final gave her relief that it was not a monster beneath, but indeed a man. Clean shaven, normal in stature with a unique sprout atop his dark brown hair. _Bed head, perhaps._

The two also explained what had happened prior to this. How her brother did what he did to save Ahri from 'bad' summoners, to why he was in the tavern in the first place.  
"The store queue was long" Was what he said. "I needed a break."  
"And you brought manure into a tavern?" Ahri snickered from the sudden change the girl was able to create, which in turn changed the tide of the conversation entirely.  
"Oh apologies, where are my manners. I am Nile, the older of this family, but my sister just calls me 'Bed Head' and you could perhaps tell why." Nile said, gesturing atop his head. Ahri released another muffled giggle.  
"And I am Nara, the brains of this family who someday will be the greatest summoner in all of Runeterra." Spoke the younger. "Geez Bed Head, how could you ruin such a simple task such as doing a little shopping?"  
Nile replied with a defeated shrug.  
"But I'm willing to let you off this time since for some dumbstruck fate, you managed to bring her here." Nara fixed her gaze at Ahri.  
"Indeed, how did my klutz of brother manage to persuade you to follow him here?"  
"I had no choice but to…" Replied Ahri. "Or I am forced to return to the institute and since they had a trace on my essence... I…"  
"Enough Nara, no more." Interrupted Nile. "It has been a long night and daybreak is soon approaching. Although she is a well-known, all powerful champion of the league, everyone needs their rest."  
_Thank you Nile.  
_"Alright." His sister replied, sheepishly. "But one day you have to promise to show me your orb of deception alright?"  
"Promise." Ahri produced a weak smile.  
"Now, off to bed with you." Commanded Nile.  
"You're more than welcome to share my room, Ahri. This cramp little house has nowhere for you to sleep. I've told Bed Head here countless times to marry someone of importance so we could have the means to demolish this and rebuild over the farm, but he's as stubborn as a rock when it comes to women. But since he was able to bring you here perhaps you could work up a little charm of sorts."  
"NARA!" Nile shouted, blushing and with that, his sister scattered hurriedly down the hall, into the room.  
"Sigh. I'm sorry about her. She can sometimes be quite a blunt. And she dares call me a klutz."  
"N-not at all" Ahri stammered, a blush also visible to her cheeks, though not as evident as Nile's.  
"Still what she said is true, there is little space here not to mention uncomfortable. Wait here, I'll grab a mattress and some furs and a change of clothes too, you must be exhausted."  
With that, Nile stood and began making his way to the back of the house, only to be named out again.  
"Nile." called Ahri.  
Nile turned around, his teal coloured eyes curious to why she called for his name.  
"Thank you."

**Hopefully this chapter clears some ambiguity from the previous _ Anyways, thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ahri awoke to distant chirping and sounds of clashing utensils. _A dream?_

The familiar sounds of pure silence amongst a vast yet luxurious Institute room were what she was used to. Where the air sat still. Dusty and deprived of life, like how she requested it to be from the higher ups. Though what she wished for did come to prick her in the back, but she thought it better than to be continuously harassed.

Her mind lay hazy of the night before, like a distant memory; unable able to recall specifics, perhaps a subconscious effort, forcing her to forget. She did however, recall the names of the two who offered her hospitality in their home, though everything prior to that remained an insistent mystery.  
_Nile and Nara._

With a long satisfied yawn, Ahri slithered from under her fur covers sluggishly, evening out her knotted tails and hair. She gestured her head to view the room that her night was spent in, taking in the oaken coloured walls that were cloaked by darkness the night before. _A sight I could get used too. _She thought, but sudden distracted when her keen sense of smell awakened her natural instinct.  
It had been close to a full day since the last time Ahri partook in a meal. Her stomach unleashed a long monotone growl which caught the ears of Nile who coincidentally walked into the living room.  
"Finally awake huh? And judging by that sound, you're hungry." Nile nodded his head towards the back of the logging house. "Outside you'll find a wooden platter. Perhaps not the finest of meals, but there's plenty."  
Ahri couldn't help but stand speechless, though mostly because she was too hungry to even think. With a simple bow, she muttered "Thank you."  
"You say that too often that you'll kill its meaning." Replied Nile, brushing off her gratefulness with a subtle shrug of his shoulders.  
"Help is an ever present situation and it's only natural for those who can help, to provide. Now hurry, before it turns cold."  
With that, Ahri awkwardly dragged her feet towards the back of the farm house to what seemed like an outside ledge out looking a farm.

Less than fifteen minutes passed and the seemingly large platter of eggs had been brought to nothing but scraps of yolks. With a satisfied sigh, Ahri slouched back upon her wooden chair staring far into the distance into the trees far away.  
A bright seemingly cloudless sky overhung her world, with a light breeze whirling by gently caressing her ears. It provided her peace. Time to think. Something that seemed to a privilege long forgotten.  
_And to think that countless flock to the institute in order to quench what they desire._ Left with time, Ahri began to doubt her initial intentions of partaking in the League of Legends. To be promised humanity by participating amongst the Fields of Justice as a "Champion". A position adored and envied by many in Runeterra. Or so she experienced from the constant cheering and encouragement provided by both fans and summoners. _Nonsense… We're nought but puppets._

"Finished already? I'm surprised. You don't look like the gluttonous type, yet managed to eat my table clean." Nile began gazing upon the table amazed.  
Ahri stood abruptly surprised by his sudden appearance, though she did not mind. Rather, her mind was focused on what Nile gazed upon. A truly empty table, made emptier when viewed standing. _Stupid! Oh how foolish of me to consume every morsel while completely neglecting to save a plateful for the man who prepared it.  
_Utterly shameful, she opened her mouth wanting to apologise, but no words coming out. Only a soft burp. _Gods, please take on this chance to punish me dearly for my selfishness have brought nothing but stress for this poor farmer.  
_"Haha! You aren't at all what the majority describe you to be. Lithe and graceful on the outside maybe, but the stomach of a man."  
Ahri did not know whether to be relieved that he was not enraged or insulted. _Insulted?  
_How could she be? Nile had provided she with more than any other had since the day of her fateful encounter. Not materialistically but in terms of warmth. Friendship.  
"Oh and by the way," Nile began, fumbling at a wooden bin, "Your attire from yesterday has been washed. And if you ever feel dirty and find the need to clean yourself, follow this dirt track." He pointed towards the wooden steps that resided on the edge of the patio. "It leads to the end of the farm, bringing you to the edge of the eastern forest. From there you should be able to spot a small rock faced stream. It isn't too hard to find. I'd show you but… My sister is more suitable for obvious reason and she isn't in at the moment."  
_Oh yes, I'd completely forgotten about Nara.  
_"Where is she?"  
"Novice school… Or something. I could never remember the name… The place where commoners train to become summoners (unintentional rhyme ._.). Oh boy, you wouldn't believe the questions she had for you. Forcing her mouth shut was perhaps as hard as bolting a steel door shut, not to mention that I had to threaten her about not releasing your whereabouts."  
Ahri nodded to every word he said, though swaying her head wider than usual. The urge to bow thankfully held back, as saying "Thank you." was somewhat forbidden now.

"And to be honest, I may have made an unconsented promise to keep her mouth shut which you may not be too happy with." Nile stuttered, fiddling with his iconic sprout of hair.  
Ahri raised an eyebrow. Fearful, yet curious.  
"I told her that you'd explain to her why you are here in the first place. Though I can't deny that I have some questions of my own."  
_Finally, a chance to payback.  
_"Oh, not at all." Ahri replied. "I'd be glad to answer any questions you have. As a form of gratitude for both of your kindness."  
"Great! Oh how I was worried about your response. Anyways, you'd best get to the pond. Although embarrassing to say, I need those clothes you are wearing, as they're worn whilst tending the farm."  
She glanced down at the somewhat saggy brown pieces of clothing. Not a thought was given to how they looked on her, maybe because of how loose and comfortable they felt.  
Nile began to back his way, slowly into the house to avoid awkward moments between the two as Ahri was heading for a bath only to be stopped.  
"Nile. Let me tend to your farm. You have given me so much and helping with your daily chores is the least I could do. Besides, walking around in my usual attire would arouse suspicion."  
He stood silent, contemplating her request.  
"You certain of that? The livestock may be aggressive seeing that I am not the ones attending to their daily needs."  
"Do not fret. I have a natural gift when it comes to animals." Ahri said, cleverly fluttering her ears and tail.  
"Well, if you say so. My thanks!" And with that, Nile awkwardly entered the home (clearly oblivious to Ahri's physical reference).  
Ahri could not help but release a surrendered sigh as she began following Nile's instructions to the stream.

It was darker upclose. Especially when trees tower up above to high that sunlight was covered away. Nevertheless, it made spotting the stream much easier. Above the rocky pools, the canopy gave way to the skies allowing the sun to touch and illuminate its crystal clear waters. Something surely visible from a great distance.

Originally a fox native to Southern Ionia, Ahri was no stranger to forests. Knowing her way across the shrubbery, hunting amongst her kin. Well, not amongst but in the vicinity. She never found a place she belonged, since birth till now. Her short time with these humble farmers was the closest she'd ever felt to belonging, thought that did not make her any more comfortable than she was uncomfortable of this forest that sat next door. Thick, powerful trucks choking whatever that tried to strive below, with a somewhat eerie presence permeating through the heavy air. Like she was being watched.

Ahri knew that one of the many differences that separated humans from any other was their stubbornness to face an unknown, yet ever present threat. She remembered the struggles that continuously bugged her whilst stalking prey. The hare always dashed away purely based on their instinct, knowing that the looming threat of a hungry fox was near. Regardless, her human soul nudged her forward towards the pool. With a swift stroke, her clothes lay in a messy heap upon an easily recognisable stony outgrowth and with that, slid exposed into the pond without a sound, her tails entering last.

Initially, she sat unmoving, staring at the water's surface. Her reflection stood blurred, with ripples washing over from where the stream became a small fall in the distance. No matter still she tried to maintain, a clear reflection was never achieved and so, Ahri began washing herself. From combing her hair to massaging the dirt away that accumulated upon her lower body from a night of running. It wasn't until her peach paled skin reflects the light as the water did that she began scrubbing the stench of manure that lingered on her tails. Every one of the nine carefully maintained. Sometimes, she needed to drop to the bottom of the basin, just to rid the ripples and somewhat clearing her vision, seeing the progress made. Little specks of brown floating off and continuing downwards the stream. It was then that an unfamiliar sound was heard.

Her immediate thought was that of Nautilus. The echoes of the deep… But this was far more solid. Sudden, yet rapid.  
_A rhythm… four beats at a time, with a short pause between each phase. _She thought, face still underwater. Frightened Ahri forced herself under but knew sooner or later she had to surface. Out of breath, she tilted upwards gasping for air only to find two unknown strangers, crouching over the rocky ledge. _Men, middle aged, unkept facial hair and rugged clothing symbolising that of a hunter. In one's hand, a rifle and the other an axe. Danger. Run. _Those where what initially entered Ahri's mind before interrupted by the more gluttonous of the two.  
"Boy, oh boy. What do we have here?" He sneered. "And to think we'd return with our hunger left unsatisfied." He began chuckling, which was then followed by his accomplice. His with a more phlegm filled throat.  
"At least our other desires will be." He responded, heavy breathed and mouth-watering. Eyes clearly drowned in lust for any reason to pierce through.  
Ahri, frozen by fear sat; arms instinctively hugging her bare chest followed by her wet tails wrapping her lower half, still beneath the pond. Her eyes mimicking the ripples of the waters, quivering in fear. _I can, but I can't. If I do I'll be shunned by the Institute. No, I musn't. No!. _Her conflicting thoughts on retaliation clouding her field of vision. It wasn't until the two hunters brought their mud caked boots into the water and forcefully pulling at her limbs and hair that she surrendered her thoughts to nothing.  
"Oh, how exotic… tails!" exclaimed the toad voiced one, as the two pulled the wriggling damsel still dripping wet to a patch of greenery.  
"I'll start from the main course, you can toy with her pretty face." He panted, beginning to ply away at her tails and thighs. His partner said nothing but grunted, doing the same with Ahri's arms that with determination concealed her chest. _What a horrible stench.  
_Ahri suddenly realised how alone indeed, she was. Completely vulnerable and indispensable to these monsters who'd wrong her in every way imaginable.  
_Someone? Anyone? Please… help me… _Tears welling up from her squinting eyes. Everytime the two pried off a limb or tail, another replaced. Ahri's will still holding strong, but fading.  
"Be still! Slut."  
_H-HELP! ANYONE? PLEASE… NI—.  
_  
A bright red streak and a sudden wave of heat engulfed the surroundings. With that, she regained control of her limbs as the two men scuttered away, evidently fearful.  
"D-demon!" They shrieked. Voices piercing through silent winds.  
At this point, Ahri was overwhelmed to the point of near shock. Her eyes closing to the blurred sight of an approaching figure that cradled her gently.

_Mercy is a human luxury… and responsibility… Oh how foolish I_ was.

-  
**Thank you for making it this far in the adventures of a Cardboard V wanna be author! :D**_  
_

**At this point, I am conflicted on the genre ._. I stated it intially being "Romance" but I feel like it should be "Angst" and "Fantasy". I honestly wouldn't mind changing it if you guys want (plot wise)... Or maybe should just stop writing it cause who wants to read skrubl0rd tier work ;_;. Anyways, criticism is welcome and perhaps some tips on how I could improve? Thank you. (O30)**


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to a view similar to that of before, only very much darker. The absence of sunlight illuminating oaken walls gave her a sense of insecurity already provided from her blurred vision.

"Thank goodness! Oh I was beginning to worry." A muffled voice spoke.  
Ahri began shifting her vision, eyeing the ceiling above. A familiar figure came to pass, sharp and masculine. _Masculine, men, danger… _She then remembered the events prior to her fainting, causing a sudden jerk off her mattress, fear coursing through her body.  
"Away!" She screamed, her tails in a flurry and her orb slowly growing. "Back off you fiends!"  
Her arms too, began a frantic swipe at the air in front, warding off what she thought of to be the hunters, only to be suddenly grasped. A yelp of plea escaped her mouth and with barring of her eyes shut, she surrendered to whatever it was to come, whatever horrors imaginable.

To her unexpected surprise, two caressing touches landing upon her temple. Massaging her to a relatively calm state.  
"Be at ease," said a familiar, calming voice. "You're safe now."  
Ahri forcefully opened her eyes, only to view upon a comforting face. "N-nile…" She gasped a sigh of relief.  
"… How idiotic of me…" Nile began, removing his hand from her forehead. "I should've accompanied you, protected you, but…"  
"Nile," said Nara, who was standing behind her kneeling brother. "You are not to blame. No one could have predicted the misfortunes that passed."  
Despite Nara's efforts of reassurance, Nile still knelt mumbling onward in guilt, just loud enough to make out what was being said.  
"Stupid stupid stupid stupid… A Champion of the League being harassed on the bounds of my property… Oh what fury the League would unleash upon me, only the gods would know… How could I have been treating my guest in such a manner…"  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud fleshy smack, perking Ahri's ears.  
"Brother you fool! She is safe. Just look upon her, not a scratch! You were right to listen to your doubts and check on her and it was that, a life has been saved."  
Nile obediently listened to his assertive sister. Lifting his head, he looked upon a bare skinned Ahri, covered in furs. Though she had the covers dragged over her chest and back tight against the wall still shocked by the whole ordeal, Nara was right. She was safe. With a sigh, Nile plopped onto the ground, his erratic breathing brought down to an even rhythm. Silence enveloped the room, with only the sounds of chirping crickets permeating the air.

The three remained still, gathering their thoughts, uncloaking their mind. It was then that Ahri began to recall the specifics of the afternoon's events. _A red streak and sudden wave of heat… Could it be?_ She looked upon Nara, still dressed in her novice robes starring into the plain flooring.

"That spell… could it be?" said Ahri, drawing her attention.  
"Spell? Oh yes it is. A lucky thing too, as today was the day it was taught. I am relieved that I executed it to sufficient standards even though conjuration was never my strength… I hope your tails were not caught in that blaze… How I would tear out of hairs if a single strand was harmed."  
Ahri produced a gratifying smile. _To learn such a summoner's spell in a mere day and executing it almost flawlessly. A talented summoner she would make.  
_"Thank you my dear."  
A blush fell upon Nara's cheeks.  
"N-no please. A Champion of the League thanking me? Oh I must be dreaming." Nara's childish, fan girly personality returned. "Besides, the two creeps deserved what came to them. Shame they weren't roasted alive."

A snicker escaped the Nine-Tailed Fox. One of which warmed her heart greater than ever before. _So this is what others would say as "being friends."  
_"The next time you'd want to have a wash, allow me to accompany you, alright? And if they ever show up again, I'd be sure to have mastered that spell."  
Nara raised her fist in an act of dominance. Another snicker escaped Ahri.  
"And I would be sure to show you my orb of deception in the works, as promised."  
The change of mood both Ahri and Nara managed to produce lightened the heart of Nile too. He felt at ease when the sight of laughter and cheer were present.

As the cheery atmosphere died down to the sounds of crickets once more, the three began syncing to the world around them once again, gathering their thoughts. It was then that Ahri remembered the state she was still in, since the bright of day. Embarrassed, she scrambled for the rest of the furs and cradled beneath them, ridding of her sight completely.

"Oh!" exclaimed Nile. "Your clothes. One moment, allow me to fetch your attire." He began adjusting himself off his kneeling position only to receive a kick from behind.  
"Foolish brother! How dare you leave a Champion of the League in such a vulnerable and dishonoured state? Why, you're just as lewd as the two this very day!"  
"S-sorry Ahri." He whimpered, limping down the corridor.  
"My word… What am I to do with him?" Mumbled his sister aloud, arms folded.

With Nile nowhere to be seen, Ahri, like a tortoise, poked her head from beneath the covers.  
"Nara."  
"M-my Champion! Umm.. What is it? Would you like to share my room tonight? Away from him? W-what am I saying…" Her tone completely switched to that of sweet and innocence.  
"No no, not at all. He isn't at fault. But if you be so kind, calling me by my name would do."  
"A-absolutely not! Surely such a casual gesture is far beyond a peasant such as myself."  
"Please, we are not bounded by the Institute here, formalities aren't needed."  
"B-b-b-but," The expression evident on Nara's face indicated an oncoming outburst.  
"You're none other than a Champion of the League! One of the most famous! Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Known by countless and adored by countless more over all of Runeterra. It is by nature to exhilarate such a celebrity. And for me, a great pleasure."

It hurts to hear the words that came from Nara's mouth. Countless times she'd heard the same recitation which to them may sound like an honourable gesture but to Ahri, it only spoke loneliness. To position their statuses so far apart to the point where intimacy is lost.  
"Nara, please. Famous or not, I am no different from the rest. I share the desires many have. The longing for a lifetime companion. Friends. To feel safe and out of worry, enjoying the simple pleasures this life has to offer… And as my friend I hope you see me to be the same."  
"F-f-f-friend?!" Tears began welling up in her eyes. "You w-want to bef-f-friend me…?"  
"If you are to allow it, of course." Upon hearing that. The dams broke upon Nara's eyes and rivers began to flow. Ahri couldn't help but smile at the dumbstruck girl that stood.  
"I've been charmed." She exclaimed, her breathing unevened. "I'll be glad to be your friend. A-a-ahri."  
"There you go, not so hard is it?"  
"B-but are you sure? How informal I must've sounded. 'Champion' still sounded like a more fitting title."

Ahri winced, though not noticeable to her teary eyed friend.  
_Nara. I am no Champion. What have I accomplished to earn me such a title? My well known past of eating souls? Or perhaps my ability to indirectly cause the imaginations of men to run wild with lust. I am nought but a tool of the League. Bounded by vow and magic, sworn to stop my once murderous rampage, much like the many 'Champions' that reside at the institute. How many amongst them could you deem as an actual Champion with will as strong as iron and heart as pure as light?  
_Was what she wanted to say, but shook the thought, knowing how stunned and heart-broken her new found friend would be.

"I am sure." Was all she said, placing a soft hand upon her head. "Friends are meant to be treated as equals, right?"  
_

**Hello! Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I just felt like I said what needed to be said. I didn't want to extrapolate any further. _  
****To the two who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D. You have no idea how assured I felt that you did. At least I know I am somewhat on the right track (right right? please lemme be right ;_;)  
Oh and "User" (very iconic name xD), you've concreted my decision to change the genre to "fantasy" and "angst".  
And Mickel, you're right. I should proof read more ._. It's something I'm horrible at and my teachers used to rek me for it.  
Anyways, thank you once again for reading and I hope this chapter makes a decent amount of scents :3**

**PS: Guess the summoner spell!**


End file.
